The Phantom
by Dolphin8r
Summary: The Phantom, the newest hero has a strange power and a mutual hate for Invisigirl, what happens when that hate turns to love? Rated M for GRAPHIC violence and Sexual content in later chapters. OC x Violet.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles nor do I own any of the characters. I do however own Taylor Alden and Shane Everman, so hands off!!

Chapter 1: The new kid on the block

Taylor Alden sat up after watching the latest newscast, an expose on the former members of the **Incredibles**. It had been three years since their victory over the strange black robot which was as far as anyone knew was their first battle as a group. Nowadays the **Incredibles** consisted of only the husband, wife. Invisigirl had gone solo after she headed off to college and Speedy went to study abroad in Europe._ Invisigirl, huh?_, Taylor had mixed about the superhero.

"And now it seems that Invisigirl has joined forces with another super. Yes, the new kid on the block, the Phantom, has been spotted fighting alongside our local her-" Taylor froze. "What!? I'm not on a team with that, that, that… GIRL!! And the name!!", Taylor yelled at the TV. _The Phantom? That has got to be the lamest name ever! Why not just call me captain rainbows for chist's sake!_

"Oh come on Taylor, I think it's kinda cool.", added the lump on the couch.

"Yeah, you would!" Taylor spat back, obviously still annoyed.

"No, not the name, the prospect of you partnering up with Invisigirl. You know, rumor has it she goes to the same college as you do, I'd keep an eye out for her if I were you. Who knows… a couple a supers in their prime! The excitement, the angst, the **Romance!" **Shane, the self proclaimed boy genius, added extra emphasis on the last word to purposefully peeve the already enraged eighteen year-old.

"Argh!! I'm going to bed!!", The prior comment seemed to have done it's job giving Shane a contented smile.

"Wait, buhfore ya go, did tha stuff hold well? Betcher glad I gave ya the shield gauntlets now, huh?" Shane added in his, what was to Taylor, annoyingly relaxed and unrefined speech.

" Yeah, whatever. 'Night." That night Taylor tossed and turned in his sleep with confusion for what had happened.

**_Sorry that this chapter's so short. Later chapters will be longer. As you can see Taylor is your everyday unmotivated eighteen year old, well other than the fact that he can phase in and out of limbo, and Shane is his bestfriend/super genius/ equipment designer who doesn't put much effort into his speech. In my story Violet has gone through a lot as will be explained later. She's got a little more confidence but other than that I'll be trying my best to stick to her character. Well thanks for readin'. R&R is appreciated! See ya next time!_**


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares... Nightmares had become the norm. Although, strangely, they were comforting... The black **thing**. Even though he beat her, cut her, stabbed her, shot her, killed her... _raped_ her. She couldn't help but feel comforted by the strange familiarity of the **thing**...


	3. Carnal

No, they were going to catch him! He had to run faster, he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't go back into that room, or the tank! Too late, the scent of latex clouded his mind as gloved hands clamped onto his body. He began hyperventilating as he was dragged to the ground and the cold steel barrel of a pistol dug into the back of his head. They were saying something to him now, the men in white. But he wouldn't listen, it was always the same things, sweet lies, effortlessly dripping from their throats, like a drug promising inevitably false hope of a change. He couldn't take it anymore. Not. Any. More! It was then that the world turned white. He was laying there, on his stomach, confused, afraid and angry. He heard a voice. It was strange, unlike the men in white, there was a harsh, cruel severity to this voice. The words seemed to strangle him. "Pathetic." They hurt, the words physically hurt him as if each syllable were searing his flesh. "This is really how far you go? You don't deserve to live. I've seen their thoughts, they're plans. You've worn out your welcome. The men in white are fed up with your behavior, it's regretful to them but as soon as they bring you back, they're putting you on the table, cutting you open and taking what they want. Go back and die, you worm." His eyes stung with tears as he listened to the black **thing** in the world of white.

"No!", screamed the boy as he disappeared from the white world, leaving the black **thing** behind. **It** was grinning wickedly.

There was an explosion of gore as the boy rematerialized into reality in the spot where one of the men in white were obviously prior residing. Luckily for the boy, the only man with a weapon was now a bloody mutilated stain on the floor. He was crazed, high on his own lust for blood. He jumped on the nearest man in white, and with a smile and a twitch of his eye began to grip and pull the head of his victim, drowning in carnal glee as the muscle gave way and the head detached from the rest of the body. His gaze darted to the next man, frantically struggling to his feet, but he was too slow, the boy had pounced. The white coat was stained red as- Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

"Stop!", Taylor Alden awoke drenched in sweat, his toned muscles trembling under his tank top and pajama bottoms. _Not again... none of this is real anymore, I've forgotten, I've moved on. _

_I am human now._

* * *

So yeah, as in the description this story randomly jumps from sugar and spice love story, to dark horror. This story has a happy ending but the journey isn't all cupcakes and butterflies, sorry. For those who will stick with this story, you're my kind of people. Sorry for being gone FOREVER!!! Been really busy, I'll start updating regularly now, you can probably expect a new chapter every weekend. Please review and if anyone notices any spelling or grammatical errors, please drop me a line. Smell ya later! ~Dolphin8r


End file.
